wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cyan the seawing
|-|Canon= CYAN ♀️'|' 8 This oc is pearl336’s adorable bean child, please don’t try taking her away, or you might be greeted with a crazy dragon in your room....that kills you' -''The fabulous coding of this page is done by The Streamy Gamer cat! Go and Say hi to them!-''' -The second theme song is explicit- Personality Cyan is a creative, artistic and generally gentle dragon. She adores Coral's work, and aspires to be an amazing artist, in any way, shape or form. You can normally find her in the library, sculpting or carving or hanging out with her friends. She doesn't see herself as royalty, and doesn't ever want to be queen, so she travels around the edges of the sea kingdom and is reasonably informal. Though she does have one little dark streak on her seemingly good heart, she is an animus, and Cyan will do anything to make sure none of her family ever find out. She has a little quirk, if she is in a extreme state of emotion or in an extreme event, her mind will start ripping itself apart, and she reverts to animalistic behaviour, only returning to sanity when the event of emotion has passed, or when she is comforted enough by friends. Cyan hides her past, or at least the damning part, so some dragons are a little suspicious, but really?, who would be scared of the friendly carver, I mean, she is so innocent, she wouldn’t hurt a fly..... Appearance Cyan looks pretty average, her primary scales are a cyan with a light blue underbelly and she is an average height. Her wings and fins are a lighter blue as well, and her glowing stripes glow a yellow shade. The weirdest thing about her though, is her lack of an underbelly fin and her eyes. They are a amber, almost red looking colour. Her build is slightly plump, and her wings are slightly bigger than a normal seawings. She normally wears a saphire on a leather strap. Her horns are a darker cyan than her primary scales. Cyan's right ear is torn from the attack on the summer palace. She isn’t extremely pretty, but she is somewhat attractive, slightly more attractive than normal seawings as her friends would say. Spells (Canon) Cyan claims she hasn't used her power a lot, only about four times so far. Here is the list of what spells she cast. -To make sure she did have animus powers- "Enchant this neclace to warn me whenever something dangerous for me is about to happen" -when a skywing during the attack had torn an earring off and was going to kill her- "I enchant the dragon about to kill me to turn to ashes" -on a statue of a seawing- "I enchant this statue to tell me when an animus is near it, and to glow yellow on the day the current queen dies" -the day before the animus test- “enchant me so that my animus power will go away until after the animus test” it is speculated cyan has cast more spells, but these rumors cannot be denied. or confirmed. Skills and Abilities despite animus power, cyan has a few skills -Sculpting Cyan is a talented sculpter, and she spends her free time doing so. When you first meet her, she will probably poke and prod at you to see if you would be a plesant model for a sculpture. -Swimming Cyan has average seawing swimming skill -Flying Cyan is a reasonably skilled flyer -Fighting She hates fighting and isn't terribly good at it either. History She was hatched to a noble father and a mother who had died months before. Her father has told her that her mother was the queen's sister, she had died due to a disease sweeping through the kingdom. Cyan had a reasonably happy childhood, playing with her friends, and reading coral's work. She learned to carve/sculpt because she adored orca's sculptures and wanted to do the same. She however, was apparently to nice, because she had been almost killed for givin her breakfast to a starving dragonet, which set off her unsure standing with the queen. She had suspected she was an animus, but decided to test this theory. She enchanted her saphire necklace to warn her of danger, and it has, it warned her about a skywing attack on one of the islands while she was staying there. And to hide it, the day before the animus test, she got rid of her power until after the test, so she was never discovered. It had also warned her of the attack on the skywing palace, but she ignored it and was taken off guard by a skywing soldier. She pinned cyan to the ground, tore her right ear trying to get an earring off, and was moments away from killing cyan. Then cyan used her magic, she said "I enchant the dragon about to kill me to turn to ashes". Before the skywing died, she whispered "y-your a" and was promptly turned into ashes. Cyan fled as fast as she could, and was terrified of her power from then on. That skywing soldier's face still haunts cyan's dreams, it has also caused her to go into fits of madness. After that attack, she enchanted a statue, so it could tell her when an animus was near, and when the queen died. She wanted to tell every animus she saw that their powers were dangerous, and that you can never use them for violent deeds, or it will destroy you. Cyan currently is always on the lookout for other animus dragons. Cyan always sculpts, its like a way she can relax, and her friend Gully is the best sculpting model she has. Cyan aspires to eventually sculpt every tribe one day, and jade mountain could be her way to do that. She ends up going to a camp called Bluemoon summer camp and meets saphotroph and peace, becoming close friends with both, and something stirred in her heart for the first time in a long time. She meets other dragons, like Silvertongue. In the end of it all, she feels a little homesick but cares deeply for her friends and cares almost way to much about saphotroph, a fellow animus, maybe even more than a friend. She promises to keep in touch with them. She is uncertain of her future, and her fate. But she knows, she never wants to end up queen Relationships (Canon) Gully: "he's really nice, we have been friends forever. He is the best sculpting model I have, and he is kinda handsome....And sweet, and charming and just a really great dragon“ -sighs dreamily- Slate: "I like her, we hit off right away. She is fun to draw with all her crazy expressions and such. Yeah, she is pretty great" Cobalt: "Dad is nice, i wish he would tell me more about mother though" Queen Coral: "Her majesty Queen Coral has great art, but she almost killed me so I don’t know.." Clearlake: “'still annoyed she didn’t tell us before about clearripple, but I feel sorry for her” '''Clearripple: '“She was evil, but she was possessed by the shadow, so she OK in my books” Relationships (Fanon and Wiki) Saphotroph '''(also canon): “he is really nice! i would consider him a friend, and I hope he feels the same way too. I will tell him my secret eventually. I really do think i care about him” Peace: “She is a really great friend, she is nice and probably would accept me for who I am, but I won’t tell her... yet” Silvertongue (Crazy) (also canon): “He is charming! from what I’ve seen, he is very charismic, but nice. Handsome too. I like going on crazy adventures with him, much more fun than being in the court, Yeah, best.hybrid.buddy.ever!” Nightslayer the Albino NightWing: “I saw them while I was traveling, love their pacism and kindness. Cool scale colour too” Peak: “Dont see icewings often, so I don’t have many Icewing friends, but hey, I can change that. At least peak isnt condescending like other Icewings, lovely appearance too, would be a great sculpture. She is a little confused about my sculpture obsession thought, eh, doesn’t matter, peak Is pretty great anyways” SlopStorm (MudWing General): “their nice, I love The concept of sibs, and they seem to be a great general!” Islingr: “Yeah, she’s cool, I mean, it’s not every day you see a dragon that isnt in any tribe. Her drawings are pretty great, and she’s fun to carve and sculpt” Kurogami: “kurogami is pretty nice, i dont know him very well though. I think him and silver would be the cutest thing ever!” Morning Dew: “I like her. I would tell her I could give her legs, but that isn’t the best way to approach someone, love her nickname for me though, cinna bun, nice” Princess Daydream: “another one of my realatives. I don’t know why she flaunts her power so often, wouldn’t you want to hide it, at least she isn’t snobby and is actually rather nice” Princess Lantern: “I have heard of her, but I haven’t actually met her or anything. Immortal dragons.....kinda freak me out” Auk: “She is so mean, and suspicious......and kinda scary. That spell I put on her should fix that” Equinox: “He doesn’t kill me, and I used to feed him, so I guess we are friends? He’s probably gonna kill me though..” Quotes “Ok.....wait don’t do that!” - To Silver when he suggests something crazy ”I’m actually alive!” -when she broke out of the stone in bluemoon summer camp rp ”No.” -when dragons ask about her past ”I hate being royal” -a comment she says often Trivia * Cyan's favourite instrument is the harp * Cyan doesn't like skywings, and will act a little hostile when talking to one * She actually prefers crustaceans to fish * She likes savoury foods more than sweet foods * Cyan has messy handwriting * Her favourite animal is the crocodile * Cyan is left-handed * Cyan falls in love easily, and has had many crushes, though the longest she had one was for three years (gully). * Cyan will normally comment on other dragons appearance, not because she likes them, but because she can appreciate all beauty and it can determine what kind of carving/sculpture they could be * Cyan often visits camps, like Bluemoon summer camp * Cyan has had multiple crushes at once * She isn’t mentally stable, and can go into fits of madness (more on that in personality) Gallery -'The fabulous coding of this page is done by The Streamy Gamer cat! Go and Say hi to them!-' Alternate appearance: Normal Appearance: |-|Modern= 'This is pearl336’s OC, please do not steal. And don’t use without consent ' Appearance Cyan looks the same as she does in the canon timeline, except she wears clothing. She wears a navy hoodie and talonless (fingerless) gloves. Cyan has also worn a leather jacket and almost always wears a shirt saying, “the scroll is better”. She normally wears the leather jacket on warmer days and on formal occasions along with a indigo dress. She often wears headphones around her neck with an iPod in one of the hoodie pockets, since she loves music so much Personality her personality is pretty much the same, but she is a little more impulsive, a little socially anxious and loves music and books more than carving History her mother still dies and she is raised by her rich father in nightcry, she attends a highschool and that is where she met slate, gully attends too and she often hangs out with them both there. |-|The New World= Appearance Cyan is littered with scars. Hundreds dot her body, each one a reminder of her mistakes and what she has become. Her tired eyes are no longer glowing, they are dull are drained of hope. Her scales are chipped, flecked with tiny marks from her fights. Her pupils stay thin constantly, powered by adrenaline from her night terrors She is draped in pearl jewellery, each one a spell to keep her safe and hidden from darkstalker and his spells, even some pressed below her eyes. topped off with a tiara, the final centrepiece on this broken masterpiece. Personality She is still kind and gentle, but she is a lot more serious than she would be. She is worn down by being leader of an entire sanctuary, never wanting to be a leader anyway, but she trudges on, knowing it’s the best thing she can do. Cyan is more animalistic, due to using her magic much more, so she snaps into animalistic behaviour more and gully often is there comforting her. She cries herself to sleep most nights now, the only one who is aware is gully, whom she relies on for emotional stability. Her night terrors haunt her even in the waking world, and she has resigned to sitting and waiting, hoping someone saves them before her mind is lost to the casm that grows bigger every single day... Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets Category:Animus Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Pearl336) Category:Occupation (Government Official)